


Durarara!! Dollars Arc

by SonicFan8967



Series: Durarara!! X1 [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Dollars Arc, Fantasy, Language, Multi, Mystery, Science Fiction, Thriller, action-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFan8967/pseuds/SonicFan8967
Summary: (Durarara!! does NOT belong to me! The Novel, Manga, and Anime all belong to their respectful owners!)The Good, The Bad, and The In BetweenIkebukuro has a bunch of interesting people. A boy who didn't want a normal life. A strong man who's capable of carrying a vending machine. A stalker who took it too far. An info broker. An underground doctor who loves a headless woman. A creature who seems mythical. And a headless rider who rides on a dark motorcycle. This story might be in between or weird, but, some weird people fall in love with a head.





	1. Prologue: Newcomer

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the prologue being short, I tried to make it long but IDK. Anyways, enjoy!

# Durarara!! Dollars Arc

# Prolouge

I finally made it to my new home in Ikebukuro and I was so glad that the movers decided to place all of my stuff on the inside. I went into my bedroom and I laid my body on top of the soft, comfy bed. I sighed with relief, “Finally… Done with all of this stuff.”  
I moved to Japan a while back and it has been a while that my stuff had just arrived, thankfully before the new teen comes. Of course, when I got here, people started talking about me like crazy. My light blue skin, my silky rainbow hair, and my feline ears and tail. They've been talking about me for a while, so, basically, I decided to join The Dollars before the new kid came. People said that I was some sort of mythical creature and I took that title as a compliment. I chuckled to myself, gosh, I never knew Japan was very serious yet welcoming to mythical creatures. There are some pretty nice places in Ikebukuro that I could go and sightsee, but instead of sightseeing, I just wanted to meet what people had been talking about in The Dollars. The Headless Rider, The Strongest Man in Ikebukuro, and some other people, except for the Info Broker. Why? Well… Not to be that mean, but he’s kind of a prick…

I stood half of my body off the bed and I grabbed my bag before I stood up from the bed. I placed my bag around my chest and I went out of the house. Instead of meeting the legends and stuff, I decided to go to Ikebukuro Station to meet the new kid that had moved here. Oh, you’re wondering if I even have a name… Well, it's SonicFan8967, but people just call me SonicFan for short. I was very excited to meet the new teen that was going to live here, all while the city has some of its moments, chaos, and its incidents...


	2. Exit 1/First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikado moves to Ikebukuro and meets new people and legends, all while the headless rider is taking care of a little trafficking problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one long chapter! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter I just typed out right now. ;)

# Durarara!! Dollars Arc

# Chapter 1

# Exit 1/First Word

Even now, the teen still doesn’t get it. But in a weird way, he sort of does. It was something that changed his life. But then again, nothing changed at all. It was weird for him, the kind of weird that could happen to anyone when you thought about it. And it all happened in Ikebukuro…

_Tokyo, Ikebukuro_  
_Ikebukuro Station_

The teen walked out from the train and soon stopped when he was out of the train. He was soon in awe, seeing so many people in a train station, looking around after each person passed him. He blinked, still in awe after each person passed him. He soon snapped out of it and gripped the shoulder strap hard before he took a few steps, but immediately collided with a young man. He quickly bowed and said, “Ah! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…”, but the young man walked away, not hearing a word out of the teen's mouth. He soon placed his back against a wall and sighed. He looked down and said to himself, “I wanna go home.” The teen had never did the field trip during elementary and middle school since he had never left his hometown. The teen was 15 years old and this was his first trip to Tokyo. The boy’s name was Mikado Ryugamine. Mikado was standing in front of the Tobu Tojo Line, looking confused and such. The teen will soon start his first semester at Raira Academy, in East Ikebukuro. It was a good school with great facilities and the campus was a pretty sweet place to be in. But the real reason why Mikado was at Ikebukuro, was because a friend from elementary school wanted him to come and Mikado always wanted to see Tokyo. “Mikado~.”, a familiar voice called out to Mikado and he soon looked to his left to see a teen with blond hair, a white hoodie, and a pair of black pants. “How’d you…. Masaomi?”, Mikado was confuzzled weather it be Masaomi or not.

“Was that a question?”, Masaomi lifted his left hand up while his right hand did a little swervey motion, which showed both of his gray rings that were on his wrists. “Sounded like one. So now you get three answers to choose from….”, he soon raised his arm up while his hand gave out only his index finger. “1, Masaomi Kida.”, his middle finger came up, giving both the index and the middle finger an up and down motion. “2, Masaomi Kida.”, his ring finger came up and his three fingers stood completely still. “3, Masaomi Kida!”, Mikado gasped with happiness. He finally recognized his elementary friend. “Wow, Masaomi! No way! It’s really you!?”, Mikado was so glad to see his best friend again, even if they had a way to communicate with each other. Masaomi sighed, his arm flopped down and facepalmed himself, “I spent 3 years coming up with that one and he totally ignores it.” Masaomi soon fist-bumped Mikado on his chest in happiness and said, “I missed ya’, man!”, while they both laughed in glee. “I can’t believe you dyed your hair, it looks so cool. You look different, I didn’t even recognize you. Although, your jokes still suck.”, Mikado knew his jokes still sucked, even in elementary. “Wadda ya’ suspect, it’s been 4 years.”, Masaomi opened his eyes and looked at Mikado, “Look at you, you haven’t changed, you look the the same as you did in elementary school.”, Masaomi soon pat Mikado on the head, “And buddy, my jokes don’t suck, they rule.”, Mikado hasn’t seen Masaomi since he transferred out of his elementary school and besides the hair, Masaomi hasn’t changed at all.

“Oh, hey Mikado. Hey Masaomi.”, a woman’s voice attracted the teens and they soon saw the mythical creature show up to them. She had light blue skin, silky rainbow hair, feline ears, and tail, wore a pink-themed jacket, wore blue jeans, and her hair covered almost half of her face. “Huh, how did-” “Whoa!! Are you…!?” “Yep. The mythical creature.”, she took a few steps while having a bag with a shoulder strap around her chest. “Oh, I’ve heard of you…. Anyways, how did you know our names?”, Mikado asked. “Well, I know everyone’s name here.” “That’s awesome! You wanna come with us!?”, Masaomi asked with happiness. The woman chuckled, “Sure.” Mikado was very surprised, he thought he would meet the mythical creature some other time but, instead, she decided to show herself to them. I guess Mikado was a very lucky teen. “Alright, let’s go. Get out of underground.”, Masaomi began to walk away from the woman and Mikado. Having his right arm up, he said, “I feel like going west today, you two. But we’re not taking the west exit…”, Masaomi’s jokes suck but… “We’re gonna take the Seibu exit.”, he is a very good guy. Mikado and the mythical creature followed Masaomi as they went into a crowd of people in the subway, Both Mikado and Masaomi have been chatting online every day, so Mikado didn’t the distance between them or how long it’d been. “What’s the difference between the west exit and the Seibu exit?”, Mikado asked.

“Tobu department store is on the west side, and Seibu department store is on the east side.”, After 4 years, you could tell that both Mikado and Masaomi grew up in different places. “Man, if my jokes weren't so lame, I wouldn’t have to explain ‘em all the time, you know?”, Masaomi was still the same guy, same bad jokes and all. “Yeah, I know.”, the mythical creature chuckled. “Yeah, whatever. What do you wanna do first? Is there anything you wanna check out?”, Masaomi was walking backwards now. “I don’t know. How about Sunshine 60?”, Mikado answered. “What? Like right now? Man, that’s where you take your girlfriend, not your best friend.”, Masaomi turned around and continued to walk, “Or maybe you can take her with you?”, he pointed at the mythical creature with his thumb and Mikado blushed, “N-No… I wouldn’t!”, the mythical creature chuckled, “You’re a funny one, Masaomi.” “Heh. Thanks.”, Masaomi appreciated the compliment. “Umm… What about Ikebukuro West Gate Park?” “Dude, call it Nishiguchi Park.”, Masaomi answered back. “Oh, I just thought that all the Ikebukurians called it that…”, Masaomi turned around and faced Mikado. “What;’s an Ikebukurian?”, Masaomi soon stopped as well as the mythical creature and Mikado. “Wait, you really wanna go?”, Masaomi asked.

“Well, I-I was just-”, Mikado stammered before Masaomi grabbed him by the hand and they both ran to the escalator, the mythical creature following suit. “Hey, wait, hold it!”, they all got on the escalator, as it was bring them up to the surface. “It’s cool, I don’t wanna go. I mean it’s dark now, and hey, we could get killed by a color gang.”, Mikado stammered with a little bit of fear in his voice. Masaomi smiled, “Oh, come on man. You’ve gotta be kidding me.”, Masaomi took out his flip phone and checked the time. “Look, it’s only 6.” ‘Heh, yeah Mikado. Color gangs only go in the shadiest places…” “She’s right you know.”, Masaomi agreed with the mythical creature. “You wuss.”, Masaomi looked straight ahead. “I guess some things never change, huh?”, Mikado knew that but sometimes, things do change.

“Welcome to Ikebukuro.”, a male voice welcomed the three-man party and Mikado was wowed by everything, the city lights, the people, everything. “Wow. A world that I’d only see in manga and online is right here in front of me! It’s cooler than Kamisakura-Machi-Ginza…”, Mikado was in awe of the sights and people. Masaomi chucked and Mikado looked at him, “Then I guess I gotta to Shibuya sometime. But if you’re looking for crowds, the horse track’s probably better.”, Masaomi walked away and Mikado chuckled to himself, both the mythical creature and Mikado followed Masaomi into the crowds of Ikebukuro “There aren’t too many color gangs anymore. Bunch of flashy ones were hanging around last year, but they clashed with the gangs in Saitama. Most of ‘em got busted..”, Masaomi’s arms were now folded and they were on his back, while his hands kept his nape standing up straight. “Ever since then, you don’t see people standing around wearing the same color clothes anymore. I guess everyone knows that if they do that, the cops’ll be after them in a sec.” “Does that mean Ikebukuro is a safe city now?”, Mikado asked the blond teen. “Yeah, right.”, his left arm flopped down slowly while his right arm was up, his hand shaking on his hair. “I mean, I’m no expert or anything, but I wouldn’t really consider this place safe.”, both of his arms folding on top of each other, meaning he is serious about Ikebukuro not being a safe place. “There’s worse things here than gangs, you know. Be careful.”, he said in a serious tone. “Oh, I see.”, Mikado thought it was going to be a safe place, without the color gangs but when he said ‘worse things’, there might be other people who are dangerous. “Anyway, this is 60 Stories Street. There’s another road called Sunshine Street.”, it had a pretty tall building that had a large TV, displaying an anime of some sort, and they were loads of people walking and standing in or near the street. I wonder if they made Sunshine Street first, Mikado said in the back of his mind but his thoughts trailed off when he bumped to a stand that had an anime character on it. It seemed familiar.

Mikado immediately bowed and said, “Sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” Mikado looked up and noticed that it was just lifeless. Soon, two people appeared behind the stand, a woman and a man. The woman wore a black newsboy cap that had some hair poking off of it and she wore a long long-sleeved dress with black ankle boots. The man wore a light blue sweatshirt and was carrying a black backpack on his back that seems to be filled with manga. His eyes were also closed. “Oh, hey Masaomi.”, the woman noticed Masaomi. “Oh hey, Erika, Walker….”, the mythical creature was distracted by the large tv, playing an anime and she decided to walk up to where Masaomi and Mikado were. “What’s-”, Masaomi was immediately interrupted when the mythical creature came close to them and she gasped in surprise, while she shoved Masaomi and Mikado aside. “Oh my gosh! Masaomi, where did you found her!?” “Oh, she found us instead.”, Masaomi chuckled as the woman looked at the mythical creature. “Wow, it looks like she came out of a manga or something.”, the man said, a smile written on his face. “You’re sooo cool! What’s your name!?”, the woman asked and the mythical creature smiled. “Heh. Well, the name’s SonicFan.” “Wow!!! That’s a cool name!!!”, the woman was fangirling and Mikado now knew her name as well as Masaomi. Masaomi chuckled and the woman returned to her senses. “Anyways, who’s this guy you’re with? He a friend of yours?” “Yeah. Me and this guy go way-way back. He just moved to Ikebukuro today.” “Oh, that’s cool.”, the woman smiled as two men in the back looked at SonicFan with greet and politeness. “Anyways, this young lady is Erika.”, Masaomi pointed his hand at Erika and Mikado bowed. “And this outstanding guy is Walker.”, Masaomi pointed his hand at Walker and Mikado bowed again. “And lurking over there is Kyohei and Saburo.”, the men both nod and Mikado bowed for the last time.

Mikado faced Erika and Walker while saying, “Sorry, my name is Mikado Ryugamine.” Walker soon had a thinging look but Mikado thought he had just said something stupid. “Maybe it’s a pen name?” “Oh, come on. Why would a kid in high school have a pen name? Wait. He could have a radio show or a blog.”, Enrika discussed with Walker but Mikado stepped in to say that it was his actual name. “Actually, that is my real name….”, both Erika and Walker both looked at Mikado with surprised looks on their faces. “No way. That’s your name?” “Holy crap! You got the coolest name ever! It sounds like it came out of a manga or something!”, Walker clapped his hands. “Yeah, almost like SonicFan’s!” “Heh, point taken.”, SonicFan smiled as she accepted Erika’s complement. “Stop it. You’re embarrassing me.”, Masaomi smiled and laughed but Mikado wasn’t following, was he supposed to be laughing right now? “You guys go shopping?” “Yup.”, Erika answered. “The new Dengeki Bunko series hit today. And we grabbed 30 copies before anyone knew ahead of 'em.” “Dengeki Bunko puts out 30 books a month?”, Mikado questioned Walker but Erika answered his question. “No way. It's not like that at all. The two of us each get a copy of the latest series. And the other 10, well... that's for other reasons.” “Yeah, other reasons.”, both Erika and Walker giggled and Mikado was curious about those other reasons. Like one copy to keep? One for work? One to loan out to friends?, Mikado thought in the back of his mind. Erika soon grabbed the top half of the stand and said, “Well, I guess we'd better be going now.”, while Walker grabbed the bottom half of the stand. “Yeah, see you guys later.”

Both Walker and Erika walked and carried the stand to the van while Masaomi said, “Right on. Peace out.” Masaomi, Mikado, and SonicFan all walk away from the group of four, “Watch where I'm going, 'cause her head's getting close to…”, they both accidentally bumped into Saburo’s van while Kyohei waved them goodbye, “See you around.” “Hey, you're messing up my car, man!”, Saburo yelled at Erika and Walker. “She wasn’t scaring.” “Sorry.”, Masaomi, Mikado, and SonicFan continued to walk, despite the commotion going on back there. “I know, I know. They are kinda weird. But if you're cool with them, they're cool with you.”, Mikado fell silent until he replied, “Whoa. I didn't know you hung out with such interesting people.” “Yeah, I got my hands on all kinds of cool stuff around here. Look it. I know where all the cool shops are…”, Mikado wondered what kind of stuff Masaomi had done in the past 4 years… “where to find good used clothes, and how to work out deals with the street vendors.”, all while Mikado was back at home, doing nothing. “I mean, knowing where all the cool stuff is at makes it easier to pick up the ladies. Like that one.”, Masaomi pointed at the girl that walked past them. What a prev…. Mikado said in the back of his mind.

“Okay. She is here.”, a man with glasses and a formal suit was talking to someone on his phone. “You sure it’s her?”, the man looked at the girl and he replied, “Without a doubt, she matches the description we got head-to-toe.” The man behind the phone smiled, “Heh, roger. Time to go to work.”, the man closed his phone. “Awesome”, the younger man went back into the trunk while the man in the driver’s seat threw his phone to the second seat. “And yo, don't use too much. If she don't wake up, they're gonna take it out of our pay. Keep that in mind.”, the younger man in the back seats was preparing an anesthetic for the girl that they were about to traffic on. “ I love teenage chicks. They get us a 50 percent bonus, don't they?” “20 percent, dude, 20.”, the man looked at the rear mirror inside the car. “It's been awhile since we got one, teen chicks rock.” “Yeah. Thank God for that info broker.”, the man started up the car and drove to where they were going to pick up the teenage girl.

A man walked up to the teen that seemed to be waiting for someone until the man called out her name, “Excuse me.”, the teen was startled and looked at the man, he was smiling and he seemed formal enough for her to trust him. “Yes?” “Miss Mazenda?” “I am.”, she nodded and she soon remembered his name, “Are you Mr. Nakura?” “Wonderful.”, he clapped both of his hands together. “I knew it was you when I saw you.” “Hello, it's nice to meet you.”, she bowed to him respectfully and he said, “Likewise. Let's get going, shall we?” The man walked away and the teen seemed a little sad yet scrumptious when meeting him. “Yeah, sure.”, she followed Mr. Nakura. “We're almost there. Oh, uh, two others are waiting for us.” “Oh.”, the teen was a bit anxious meeting the other two and she continued to follow him until he showed her where the two others are in. “Well, there it is.”, Mr. Nakura and Mazenda walked up to the van and he knocked on the glass before opening the back door. Soon, Mazenda was greeted by a young man, “Hello.” “.Hello.” The young man had two arms behind his back and asked Mr. Nakura, “We good to go?” “The coast couldn’t be clearer.”, Mr. Nakura looked around until he looked at the young man. “Sorry to trick you like this, doll face. Kidding!!!”, Mazenda was immediately pushed her in the car and the young man placed an oxygen mask on her mouth which, thanks to the anesthetic, made her fall asleep, while the driver had a cigarette in his mouth, lit and Mr. Nakura closed the back door. The driver quickly started the car and drove to their destination.

_“The coast isn't exactly clear.”_

Masaomi kept on talking and talking while Mikado was starting to get tired. He didn’t know if it was all the walking they were doing, or the bad jokes he was blabbering off. Probably, a little of both. “...But now that we're hanging out again, I still got so much to tell you. It's weird, isn't it?.” “Yeah, I guess so… Hey SonicFan, are you getting tired of walking around too much?” “Nah. I’ve gotten used to walking so much, that I won’t even feel my legs being numb.”, SonicFan replied, smiling as they continued to walk. “I mean, I've got like 400 things to tell you about. But so far, I've only told you like 5 of all! And so you know, Erika and those guys are 4 of that 400.”, Mikado chuckled. While Mikado was debating the pros and cons of playing along, Mikado saw… “Hello, miss…” “No thanks.” “Long time no see….”, there was a sushi chef that was handing out flyers. Wait. A black guy dressed like a sushi chef who’s really big-No. A big guy dressed like a sushi chef passing flyers and he's black… “Mister. Long time no see”, the tall man walked up to Mikado and Mikado looked up to the sushi chef up close to him, holding flyers in both of his hands. “Yo! Simon. How’s it going?”, Simon and Mikado both looked at Masaomi. “.Hm, Kida. Want sushi? It's good. Sushi very good. I give you discount.” “Nah man. Not today, I'm broke. Need a job and some cash and I'll definitely come unless it's free today.”, Masaomi gave Simon a patient smile. “No way, Jose. If I give free, I sent to die in seaweed of Russian tundra…”, Simon soon noticed the mythical creature that was behind Masaomi. “Ah, you must be the famous mythical creature that everyone is talking about. If you like, you can come to my restaurant.” “Heh. Thanks, Simon but I’ll need some yen so that way I can come and eat some sushi.”, SonicFan replied with a smile.

“Anyways, see ya later, Simon.”, Masaomi walked away as well as SonicFan and Mikado bowed a little to Simon. He soon followed Masaomi and SonicFan, “Okay, mister. Long time no see.” Simon waved Mikado goodbye and caught up to Masaomi. “You know that guy?” “Totally. His name is Simon. He's from Russia. He's pretty cool. He works for that Russia sushi place, handing out flyers and stuff.”, Masaomi answered. “Sorry, but I'm not getting the joke.” “I'm not joking, I'm serious. His name is supposed to be pronounced Semyon. But people call him Simon. 'Cause it's easier. I heard his parents fled from America to Russia or something like that. Anyway, this Russian friend of his decided to open a sushi place and gave him a gig. And don't piss him off, for reals. I saw him break up a fight once, the guy was as big as him and dude, he picked him up with one hand. You know, there are a few others around here you should really avoid pissing off.”, Masaomi explained but suddenly, a loud crashing noise interrupted Masaomi’s explanation and a vending machine flew up into the air and SonicFan gasped in amazement. The vending machine soon fell and Mikado was in awe for a short second and suddenly, when it crashed down, it gave off a loud explosion of metal being blown apart. SonicFan quickly ran to where all of that commotion was going on and she stopped near an alleyway, all while a man’s bellowing yell could be heard in the commotion. “What was-What’s going on?”, Mikado and Masaomi went beside SonicFan, all while she was awed by the man who gave out a bellowing shout and suddenly, a man was suddenly thrown across the air. “Now that’s what I’m saying sweet.” “Huh?”, Mikado looked at Masaomi and Masaomi gave a warning that will make sure that Mikado would stay away from that man. “Hey, whatever you do, stay away from Shizuo Heiwajima. As long as you keep your nose clean around here, you'll never have a problem with him.”, Masaomi warned Mikado but SonicFan was still in awe. “Uh, SonicFan?”, SonicFan snapped out of her awe. “You-You alright?” “Oh, heh, it was nothing. Just…. Just in awe, that’s all.” “Okay… Uhm, let’s go.”, SonicFan took one last look at where the commotion took place and she knew that he was a very badass person…

The car parked in its rightful location and the back door opened, the young man standing near the back door and wondering where was everyone, “Where the hell is everybody anyway? That's odd.”, Mr. Nakura walked out from the car. “Like the big dogs care about being on time. They're just a bunch of slackers.” “So, it's not like we have anything else to do?”, the driver said as he looked back at Mr. Nakura. “True that.”, the young man took out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter. He soon exhaled the smoke while the rest inhaled in his lungs. “ There's nothing like a good smoke to help a guy unwind.” “The only thing that curbs the pain is this modern urban lifestyle.”, they both inhaled the smoke from their cigarettes until they soon heard a horse’s whine. They soon exhale the smoke until the driver, who got out of his seat, said, “Yo.” They both looked at the driver and they soon looked at a black figure except that it had its own ride. The black figure had a deep black and shadowy leather suit and it’s helmet, which it didn’t fit in with the rest of its attire, was yellow, had cat-like ears, and had a blue logo on its right helmet cat ear. The bike was completely dark as the night, no light was getting on it, nor it had any license plate or headlights, it was like if the thing drove without any headlights, without no problems. Although there was a shadow casting out, thanks to lights of a building, the men can see the figure perfectly. But the figure seemed feminine… The figure gave out an eerie silence across the garage. “Uhhh… Are you our guy?”, the young man asked but no word came out from the figure. “I don't think that's our guy, dude.” “Then who the hell is it?”, the three men continued to stare at the figure, no words coming out from its helmet, it’s as it seems to be lifeless… “You're screwing with us, ain't ya?”, Mr. Nakura pointed at the silent figure, along with the cigarette. The young man threw his cigarette into the pavement and got a steel and short bar, which he held and it made a ping sound when the tip hit the floor. “Look, man, we're kinda busy here, so why don't you get lost?”, the young man started to walk to the figure. “Better yet, just stand there for a second and let me bash your brains in!”, as he was about to bash the figure’s helmet, it immediately counterattacked the young man with its own ride, the ride whoever, was a motorcycle and the hit the young man on the face, while the steel bar fell onto the pavement and made a couple of ping sounds before rolling off into the darkness. *gshhh* That was the sound when the motorcycle pinned his head against the wall and he soon slid down to the floor. The rider flipped it’s motorcycle to the left and it landed on the pavement. Mr. Nakura’s cigarette dropped to the floor, all while they were both surprised that they knocked down the young man. “You've gotta be shitting me!”, the figure got out of the motorcycle, while the man had a tire mark written across his face, and it proceeded to walk to the two-man group, ominously. The two men suddenly retreated back to their van as the figure continued to walk to their van. Mr. Nakura shrieked in fear and the figure grabbed him by the arm. “No! Get off! Let go!”, the figure was suddenly shocked by Mr. Nakura’s taser and the figure fell flat onto the ground. Mr. Nakura played with the taser a bit and said, “I told ya, to let go.” Mr. Nakura soon got off the van and proceed to close the back door but when he did, the figure quickly got back up and grabbed him by the collar. It soon proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him and the driver was soon scared out of his wits after seeing his friend being beaten by the figure. He quickly started the van up, while there was blood on various parts on the wall and the man’s body that was beaten by the figure. The car backed up and it soon drove out of the garage. The figure quickly got on its motorcycle and chased the runaway trafficker. The man was filled with fear, it had single-mindedly beaten his friends, he thought that they were just going to get their pay and leave, but, not until that **thing** showed up. “Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit”, the driver noticed something was awfully wrong with the shadow and there was. It turned to be a horse’s shadow, a headless one and it’s whines made his spine shiver. “What the hell is that?”, it continued to cry but in anger and malice, like if the horse was Death’s own pet… “What the hell is it?!?!”, the figure continued to chase the runaway trafficker, even if it becomes like a mad chase…

The van continued to drive and the driver continued to look back at his rearview mirrors outside, the figure and the motorcycle still chasing the trafficker, in an ominous way. What seemed as mere minutes had passed, it seemed like hours for him, in a madding chase and he soon had enough of this chase…. “Get away from me!”, he stepped his foot on the brakes and the figure tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. The figure was sent flying out of its motorcycle and when the motorcycle landed on the pavement, it gave a screeching noise as it slid across the street. The van was still until the driver got out of his car and took out his knife. Armed, he decided to look at the damage he had done to the figure, all while chuckling evilly, “Yeah! How do you like that, huh?”, the man walked up at the wreckage. “You’re so dead.”, he had done a pretty nice job wrecking his chaser but then he noticed one. Small. Thing. Its head was missing… It had been cut clean off by some sort of force…. The man stumbled back in horror and shock, while the figure stood up, a black, shadowy smoke coming from its neck. It looked at the trafficker, even though it doesn’t have a head, he can still feel it looking at him. It slowly reached its hand to its neck, as the full moon shuns through the shadows as well as the smoky shadows that the figure was giving out. Soon, it took out a long deep black scythe that near the scythe, was a little crooked and the moonlight made the scythe shine as it’s shadows crept on it. The man was looking at the scythe before looking down at the figure, “What... what the hell are you?” Both of its hands grabbed the scythe and it was starting to swing its scythe at the man but the man didn’t care, “What the hell are you?!”, he started to charge at the figure with a puny knife and the scythe quickly cut through him, but it didn’t kill him. All it did was knock him out and the knife fell onto the concrete. The scythe soon disappeared when the figure turned her hand into a fist and it walked up to its own helmet and placing it on its neck, making the black smoke conceal into the helmet and continued with its work…

“So, are there any other people I should be staying away from?”, Mikado asked his friend as they were sitting on a somewhat curved iron fence. “Hmm, You definitely wanna avoid the yakuza and all the gangs, that's for sure. And there's also this Izaya Orihara guy.”, Masaomi answered and SonicFan’s smile faded away when she heard that name. “Izaya Orihara? That's a weird name.”, Mikado looked at Masaomi. “Yeah. Look who's talking. He's a ton of bad news, so stay away from him, too. But he mostly hangs out in Shinjuku, so I doubt you'll ever see him anyway.”, he stood up from the iron fence. “Oh yeah, also avoid the Dollars if at all possible.”, the word, ‘Dollars’, sparked an interest in Mikado’s brain. “The Dollars?” “You know, like dollars of big dollars.”, Mikado was still confused. “Big dollars? What is that?”, Mikado asked. “I don't know much about 'em. All's I know is there's a lot of 'em.”, Masaomi started to walk away and Mikado stood up as well as SonicFan. “I also heard they're kinda crazy. How would you stay away from them if I was you…”, Mikado and SonicFan followed Masaomi as he was explaining about The Dollars. “They're sort of like a color gang, but no one knows what color they are. What's the point, right? I mean, I don't even think gangs can get together anymore. For all anyone knows or cares, they might have all broken up now.” “Wow, really.”, they continued to walk until Masaomi headed another direction and Mikado noticed. He decided to follow him but immediately, he collided with a girl and they both fell onto the pavement. SonicFan was soon shocked and when Masaomi looked back, he was soon shocked as well. “Whoa. Just tell me how I can help! Hey, are you okay?”, Masaomi asked the girl while Mikado stood half of his body up and scratched his head. When he soon noticed the girl, he immediately apologized to her, “I'm really sorry! I didn't see you! Are you hurt!?”, she started to opened her eyes and when she did, her pupils had a light blueish-greenish color. “Hey, miss?”, Mikado noticed a scar around her neck and she soon started to freak out. “No, No!”, she shoved Masaomi and she quickly stood up, running away from the three-man group. “Hey!”, Masaomi shouted out but she didn’t hear him. “So that happened. What's that chick's problem?” “Wonder what happened to her. That was so odd.”, Masaomi stood up from the pavement. “Who knows? In this town, anything can happen and usually does. Man, you are lucky.”, Mikado looked up at Masaomi while SonicFan kept on looking on where that girl had run off too. “And just today, you met Kyohei, Simon and a few others. You saw some dude and a vending machine get tossed by Shizuo. you bumped into a cute chick and you met the mythical creature that everyone was talking about.” “Oh, heh, yeah.”, her smile came back and she scratched her head with her light blue hand. Mikado stood up and scratched his head, “Think so? I'm not feeling so lucky right now.” “You know, life is good, dude.” “Huh?” “We get to go to the same school and hang out again. I think all that's really awesome, don't you?”, Mikado smiled. “Yeah, I do, too.”, they all suddenly heard a horse’s whine. “Like I said, you're so lucky! Don't you stand there, come on!”, Masaomi ran to where that sound was coming from. You wanna see an urban legend!?” “Wait, Masaomi!!!”, Mikado and SonicFan ran after Masaomi. “What's this urban legend anyway!?”, Mikado asked as he ran. “The black bike! The Headless Rider!”, they all soon stopped near a street and SonicFan and Mikado were very eager to see who was the headless rider. And then it came, Mikado soon noticed that his body was shaking, his eyes following the bike’s movement, like if it was in slow motion. He wasn’t scared, he was awed by it. Mikado saw this amazing thing, he’d experienced something he’d never experienced before. Here, in Ikebukuro. At that moment, a fantastic new reality, something he’d never thought to experience was an open door for him. You know, he’d guessed that he was contradicting on what he had said in the beginning. But this is how he felt back then. He was shaking because he knew, that nothing was ever going to be the same again.


	3. Highly Predictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio wants to disappear but when she finds out that 'Nakura' was just lying and set up the trafficking problem this whole time, she decides to get back at him...

# Durarara!! Dollars Arc

# Chapter 2

# Highly Predictable

Is the reality you see the only one? Or could there be others? Can you tell when everything looks the same as always? “First, I’d like to congregate everyone and welcome you to our school. These are challenging times for Japan. We're seeing the birth rate decline, and our middle classes disappear. But when I look out at your faces, I know the future of our country is not in any danger. In fact, I see in every student here a brighter future for us all, and that encourages me. Today is a special day for you. And as I stand up here and look out…”, Look around and what do you see? “I realize it's a special day for the faculty, as well…”, You find yourself thinking, ‘I’ve seen this before. Today is just like no other.’ “You are the future. Go forth.” 

 

“Mikado Ryugamine.”, there’s a shy boy who just arrived in Tokyo. “Anri Sonohara. It’s nice to meet you.”, A girl, who seems a little odd and out of place. “I'm Masaomi Kida. I bet you guys think I'm all mature and everything, but I'm really an innocent little 15-year-old just like the rest of you. I rock.”, A boy who’s having way too much fun. “Rio Kamichika. It’s nice to meet everyone.”, and a girl who’s just a bit mysterious. You’ve probably come across people like this yourself. “Uh, Harima? Is Mika Harima here today?”, Anri looked at the seat on where Mika was, not looking at Mikado as he also looked at the seat on where Mika was supposed to be. “Okay, absent…”, These are all things you’ve experienced before. “Oh, I see we have our first tardy.”, the classroom door opened and everyone looked at the student that was tardy as well as the teacher. “We were just doing introductions. Enlighten us with your name.” “Seiji Yagiri. It's nice to meet all of you.”, Sometimes though, when you least expect it, you'll get a tiny glimpse of another reality seeping into yours. “Thank you, Seiji. Please take your seat and we'll move on.” “No, sir.”, Seiji replied. “ Listen. I just wanna say I won't be at school for a while. Well, actually I'll never be back. I just came to let you know. Goodbye, sir.”, he started to walk out of the classroom. “Hold on a second, Seiji. You can't mean it.”, Seiji stopped near the doorway. “I'm not joking, sir. I have my reasons. This is something very important to me. I gotta go. I can't waste any more time with you people. Goodbye, sir.”, Seiji walked out of the classroom. “Seiji, wait. Please just hold on a second.”, A crack appears in your peaceful life. It throws you off guard, makes you rethink things. There's a girl sitting in this classroom who caught a glimpse of just such a thing. She experienced it two days ago when she should have died. 

 

She was born in a normal home. The kind you can find anywhere. It was a typical life, with no real bumps or bruises. It arrived in a mailbox around the time she started junior high. It came without warning or provocation. _[What was in the envelope?]_ , a message appeared on Rio’s phone. _[Photos. I think my dad's having an affair. The pictures showed him with another woman. And there was a letter that said: "Are you going to let him get away with this?" I think they were sent by someone who knew the woman in the photos.]_ , she texted while walking down the street, only focusing on her phone. _[Your dad's a jerk. But the guy sending the photos is even worse.]_ , another message was sent to her. _[I was so shocked. I didn't know what to do. I figured the best thing would be just to hide them. So I did. But ever since then, all the normal stuff we do as a family started to feel kinda fake and weird to me]_ _[Must’ve been hard…]_  
“Are you okay over there, Rio?”, she smiled to please her father.  
_[I could only take it for 6 months. I thought it would be better for everyone if my mom found out.]_ , Rio texted Nakura. _[If it's too hard to talk about, you don't have to. I've got a lot of things I don't like talking about.]_ _[No, no, no. I wanna tell you.]_  
“How could you mistake a cell phone for a remote control? You know what I'm saying?”  
_[Nothing really changed, though. I don't know if Mom was just ignoring the whole thing, or somehow or another, it worked it out when I wasn't around.]_  
“Hasn’t that ever happened to you?”, she smiled again.  
_[Everything stayed the same. My dad kept telling the same dumb jokes. And Mom kept making our stew too sweet. So, I figured maybe it would be better if I just disappeared. I guess that's all I've been thinking about lately.]_ , she texted as thoughts of disappearing have been appearing all over her mind… _[That's a lot like how I feel, Miss Mazenda. My problems aren't as bad as yours. But still…]_ _[Tell me what happened?]_ , she asked the person whom she was texting to. _[I was dating this girl and, well, she hooked up with my dad.]_ , he replied. _[That's awful.] [Yeah, but my mom was the one I was angry with.] [What did she say?]_ , Rio was curious. _[She said stuff like that happens and it was more important that the neighbors didn't find out. She didn't say anything about how she felt. So I thought maybe she thinks the family's reputation is more important than me. Or, I don't know, maybe she was thinking about my future and stuff.] [I doubt it.] [Maybe you’re right…] [I am. She doesn't care about you or how you feel about what's going on. The only thing she cares about is-]_ “Honey, dinner’s ready!”, Rio’s mom knocked on the door and quickly closed her flip phone. “Yes, mom…”, she answered back and she went back to the dining table. She opened the phone and she got a message that reads, _[Miss Mazenda, would you like to disappear with me? Maybe if we die together, they'll understand how we feel about the way they're treating us. Maybe then they'll realize what they should have cared about.]_ , Rio didn’t know who or what was behind seeing those messages and she really didn’t care. She thought that it was a male student, like her… But, sometimes, you never know who sends you those messages of suicidal thoughts or actions until you find out… 

 

It seems stupid to her now. But when she left home that day, she was ready to go through with it. Nakura's words gave her the confidence she needed. Knowing that he shared her pain, she felt compelled to see him. At this point, even if he was lying, she had nothing to lose. Or so she thought. “Yes?” “Miss Mazenda?”, Nakura asked. “Yes, I am. Are you Mr. Nakura?”, she realized the man and the name. “Wonderful…”, The second she saw his face, she began to wonder if that really was Nakura. But she wasn't about to turn back now. So she ignored her suspicions and went with him anyway.

 

 

And even while this was happening… “Hello.” “Hello.”, Rio greeted the young man. “We good to go?”, the young man asked Nakura. “The coast couldn’t be clearer.”, Nakura looked around for a bit before facing the young man. “Sorry to trick you like this, doll face…”, Shock, defiance, and regret. A mix of emotions overwhelmed her. But just before she passed out, she thought to herself, "This is my fate." She didn't care what happened to her anymore. This was the end. She would disappear without anyone knowing what truly happened to her. As if she was never here to begin with. However…  
A man appeared from the darkness and clumsily walked out before walking in an orderly fashion and putting his hands in his pockets. He soon stepped on the cigarette and soon scraped it before he smiled and said to himself, “The coast isn’t exactly clear”, before taking out his phone and doing his dirty work…  
As she lay there unconscious, the world outside kept moving...  
“Well, it doesn't sound like it's going to be a tough job. But be careful, okay?”, a man with a doctor’s coat said to the helmeted figure, while it nodded and took the pitch black motorcycle to the elevator that leads into the garage. Without any concern for the fate that awaited her.

 

The moon shone brightly in the sky while a horse’s whine was heard and the helmeted figure rode it’s pitch black motorcycle into the streets of Tokyo. A middle-aged man cowered in fear as a younger yet tall man looked down at him with raging eyes, he growled as the man bowed down to his knees. “I can't do it. There's no way I can get that kind of cash together…”, the tall man growled again, while his hand twitched. The middle-aged man looked up at the tall man, “I swear to God I'm gonna pay you. But…”, the tall man’s hand almost turned into a fist, while it twitches uncontrollably. “...if anything happens to me, Shiki from the Awakusu isn't gonna be too happy about-” “Gramps! I don’t have time this…”, his voice seemed extremely vexed as well as him… “And it's not 'cause I'm busy, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna spend more than a couple of minutes on a douchebag like you!”, the tall man yelled and the middle-aged man soon noticed the vending machine that was beside him disappeared, or so it seems. “...really avoid pissing off-”, Masaomi was soon interrupted when a vending machine was thrown into the air, and Mikado, Masaomi, and SonicFan all looked at where the vending machine was. The middle-aged man looked up to see the vending machine, high up in the air before gravity did the rest of the work to bring the vending machine down. The black rider looked to it’s right to the see the vending machine in the air and going down thanks to gravity. It gave a huge crash sound when it hit the pavement and the black rider shook its head, knowing he’s always going to be like that… Soon it’s phone rang and it took out its phone and placed it where its ear should be at. “Hey, I don't think I need to remind a talented transporter such as yourself how to do their job. Just do what you're told and nothing more. Throw a scare into them. Kick 'em around a bit and that's all. Okay? Have fun.”, a young man’s voice instructed the black rider and it put it’s phone away while going to its destination. The world kept moving, changing direction, heading away from the fate the girl thought was hers. The black rider did its job, put up a scare, kicked them around for a bit, and stopped the trafficker from getting away from the black rider. It put on its helmet and walked up to the van that held Rio in. It opened the back door and saw Rio, tied up and awake, although groggy since the anesthetic was put on her. The black figure got out the cloth that was on her mouth and got rid of all of the tapes that were put on her wrists and insteps. She rubbed her wrists since the tape was removed quickly and when the figure took out its phone, Rio looked up and it typed down, _[Are you alright?]_  
She nodded looked, and on the screen, it read "I've been asked to take you to a certain place." The bike moved silently. But once in awhile, it brayed like a horse. It all seemed so unreal to her. But the rider she was clinging to felt quite real as they moved through the night. The girl began to think about the person emitting this warmth. What were they thinking? What did they know? How did they live? When this person looked at her, what did they see? 

 

 _[There is a person waiting for you on this rooftop.]_ “I understand.”, Rio replied and the figure gave another text, _[My work is done here.]_  
Rio bowed and she walked to the building, while the rider rode away, it’s whine still heard from miles away. She walked up to the door that had a lock that seemed either cut or had been unlocked by someone on the floor and when she opened it, she saw the city’s skyscrapers from afar, while the wind blew steadily across her brown hair. She looked down and there was nothing on the roof. She went down the stairs and walked up to the iron fence that surrounded the rooftop but stopped when someone called out her name, “Miss Mazenda?”  
She looked at where that voice called out and when he came out of the darkness, she saw a young man that had a black jacket with fur on the hoodie and the cuffs. He wore black pants, had brown shoes, and he seemed fragile looking, while his black, short hair and his brown eyes all covered his entire appearance. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Nakura…” “How do I know that for sure?”, Rio placed her hand on her chest, like if she was worried about something. “ Because I'm the Nakura who wants to disappear with you.”, Rio soon noticed that was really the Nakura that wanted to disappear with her. She took a few steps, “It is you? So then, I guess you're the one who saved me back there?” “Right. That’s me.”, Rio bowed to Nakura. “I don’t know how to thank you. “Were you really scared?”, Nakura asked. “Yes.”, she nodded. “That must have been rough.” “It was. How did you find out about the kidnapping, though?”, Rio wondered how he found out about the kidnapping, while his eyes displayed no shine whatsoever, just a cold expression. “Easy. I'm the one who had those three losers kidnap you. Clever, huh? Oh, and that rescue was arranged by yours truly as well.”, Rio noticed something was a bit off.. “You arranged it?”, ‘Nakura’ started to walk and explain. “Let's recap the last few moments of your life, shall we? You were scared when you were kidnapped despite the fact that you wanted to die in the first place and that made you mad. Now, if you fought back against your kidnappers, you'd be denying the part of you that wanted to die. So you decided to give up, and accepted your fate…”, ‘Nakura’ soon placed his arms on the iron fence. “But now that you're safe and sound, you're thrilled you didn't die. I wanted to see the look on your face when I told you that…”, ‘Nakura’ looked at Rio with a cold and sadistic stare and Rio was soon scared. “I wanted to see what you'd look like when you came face to face with someone who could see right through your pathetic intentions.”, Rio gaped until she spoke, “Why would you-”, ‘Nakura’ was facing Rio, while his arms leaned back against the cold iron fence. “Why would I? Let's see, it might sound philosophical, but you look like a smart girl, so I think you'll be able to understand. Anyway, I'll try to explain it to you. Simply put, I love humans. Think about it, human beings are the most interesting creatures you could ever hope to find. Oh, and when I said I love humans, I meant all humans, not you specifically.”, Rio blushed while ‘Nakura’ gave Rio a sadistic and evil grin. “Important detail.” “....So then, you lied?”, ‘Nakura’ quickly faced Rio with an evil expression. “You're getting the picture. How wonderful…”, ‘Nakura’ grabbed Rio’s wrist. “Come here.”, he soon walked up near the edge of the rooftop and where he was standing, there was a splatter of blood on the pavement. Rio was behind ‘Nakura’, while he explained, “Many people have jumped to their deaths from the very spot you're standing on. It's not really famous for it or anything. But it's high enough that if you jump, the fall will kill you.”, ‘Nakura’ pointed at where the blood stain was. “Look. See that stain down there?”, Rio looked and she saw it, a red, crimson blood splatter on the pavement and the wind blew throughout her hair and clothes. “Tell me something. You think you are special?”, Rio looked at ‘Nakura’. “You are not. Everyone's the same.”, he started to walk and balance near the edge. “Everyone lies, everyone hides things. No one makes it through this life, being completely honest. I bet you've got a couple of juicy secrets you wouldn't tell your best friend.”, he turned around to face Rio. “So explain this: How come it's okay for you to have secrets but not your parents?”

 

“Well, I-” “You wanna know what my thoughts are on this?”, he started to walk up to Rio. “I think if you're having an affair or if your spouse knows, at times you still laugh at the same dumb jokes. You keep eating the same sweet stew…”, Rio was suddenly angry at him. “You just keep going…”, Rio tried to slap him but he dodged it and he immediately grabbed her by the wrist, suddenly losing balance and almost falling to her death. “You see? Whatever problems they had, they're just a big old stain on the pavement now. Everyone's the same, no exceptions. All of them equal before God.”, she breathed heavily with fear while seeing the blood stain on the pavement. She didn’t want him to let go. “Want me to let go?”, ‘Nakura’ said as if he already read Rio’s mind. ‘Nakura’ soon pulled her in and she was glad that he pulled her back onto the edge. “You get it now?”, She looked down as she tilted her back a little bit. “Well, I gotta bounce.”, ‘Nakura’ jumped over the iron fence. “Thanks a lot for proving just how ugly and immature you are. It's been real.”, Rio gaped at him again, while he was walking up the stairs and going to where the exit was. “And just so you know, I don't really care about your problems. I just wanted to see how you handled yourself. You didn't let me down, though. You're just as boring as I imagined you'd be. I knew you never really wanted to kill yourself.”, Rio now felt bad, now she really wanted to disappear or did she? “Thanks again. I had an excellent time, Miss Mazenda.”, ‘Nakura’ waved her goodbye and closed the door, leaving her near the edge, all alone. She looked back at where the blood stain was but she hesitated for a moment. She thought maybe she could get back at him, by actually jumping. But then she began to wonder if this was the exact opportunity she had been waiting for. Maybe the horrible things he said were what she needed to hear. But then, something unexpected happened. The shadows soon moved and it grabbed Rio’s body like if a fly had been struck down to a widow’s web, her shoe dropped down to the floor.

 

The black figure made the shadows move and carefully placed her on the pavement. It’s soon walked up to her, Rio’s eyes closed and she soon opened them to see the black figure, once again, it’s head tilted and it helped her up. Soon, somebody walked and found the two there, and before the black figure could walk away, it saw the mythical creature, SonicFan. “...Just as predicted.”, she smiled and the black figure took out its phone. It typed down, _[What are you doing here?]_  
“Heh, it’s a long story…” “Uhm, aren’t you that mythical creature that everyone was talking about?”, Rio asked and SonicFan nodded. “Yep…”, but, there was also a woman that seemed like if she was the black rider’s type, a mythical creature that was either looking for something or decided to change this whole city, one way or another. She looked up at the building and he smiled faded. The black rider tapped on her shoulder and texted, _[What’s wrong?]_ “Oh, it’s nothing…” _[You want to come with me for a bit?]_ “I’d be glad to.”, she smiled and they both walked away but Rio stopped them. “Wait.”, they both stopped. “Tell me why?”, the black rider typed and displayed it for Rio’s eyes. _[Because the world isn’t that bad as you think.]_  
Both SonicFan and the black rider rode away into the streets of Tokyo, while Rio was standing there, alone and surprised.

 

‘Nakura’ watched the whole thing and he soon thought to himself, a mythical creature? I guess this town will get really interesting. ‘Nakura’ was sitting near an edge while he smiled. “And again, she goes above and beyond....”  
The girl thought about her mother and father. About her father's lover, and then again about her parents. They all had secrets she'd never know about. And was that so terrible? Maybe they weren't as selfish or evil or corrupt as she'd originally thought. Maybe their behavior wasn't a sign of weakness or some kind of compromise. As she looked for the way home, she thought about forgiving them and keeping it a secret. Ever since then, the world has looked different. Everyone she saw had their own lives to live, with their own little secrets. And she realized that was normal.  
“Where you wanna go? I'll take you wherever. Just buy me food.” “Okay. How about a bookstore?”, Mikado questioned. “Mm... Yeah, there's like a ton of bookstores around here. Looking for anything special?”, even these two, as normal as they seem, probably have secrets of their own, feelings they can never tell anyone. “No, nothing special. Just thought I'd look for some manga, I didn't happen to bring anything like that with me.” “Please wait!”, Anri was holding Seiji’s wrist. “Seiji. You sure you don't know anything?” “Leave me alone.”, Seiji demanded but Anri just wanted to know. “But listen. She even missed the first day of school.” “I said I don't know anything!”, Seiji got out of her grip. “Wait. Hold on-” “Hello!”, Anri looked at Mikado and Masaomi. “Hey, you good down there?”, she was silent until she bowed down and ran after Seiji. “Wonder what that’s about?”, Mikado looked at where Anri ran. “She totally wants me.” “Huh?” “That chick with the glasses has a crush on me. But she's afraid of all the danger and risk a guy like me brings to the table. Oh, yeah. I rock.”, Masaomi smiled. “Can you speak a language that I know too?”, For that boy, and for this girl, the world they see right now is not necessarily reality. And she found herself thinking how wonderful it would be, if she could tell someone what she'd learned. That "no matter what happens, the world really isn't as bad as you think." 

 

The black rider stopped when she saw ‘Nakura’ near the street. “So, nobody told me you switched professions and became a defender of the innocent.”, the black rider stayed silent. “I didn't expect that see, I thought I hired you for your skills as a carrier.”, she soon typed down on her phone, [Was it because you made people jump off?], and ‘Naukura’ had a surprised look on his face before he said, “No way, I'm just Izaya Orihara, the info broker, not some evil villain.”, the black rider knew he was just lying, that in the future, he might kill someone he knows and then he’ll become a villain... “But if someone wants to go out like that, who am I to tell 'em they can't, you know.”, the black rider soon drove off while Izaya, the info broker said, “It was a lot of fun, my talented carrier.”


	4. Evil goes Rampant/Beginning of the Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaomi and Mikado were picking some chicks but failed. But not until Anri gets bullied by a bunch of girls and when the Info Broker comes into to play, The Strongest Man in Ikebukuro comes out from his cave...

# Durarara!! Dollars Arc

# Chapter 3

# Evil goes Rampant/Beginning of the Rainbow

“Eat at Russia Sushi! You come try! It's cheap, you'll like it! There is no need to run, mister. Eat at Russia Sushi, it's good!”, Simon sighed, a man ran away from him and all he wanted was to give out flyers to people who want to come and eat at Russia Sushi. “Uh, excuse me?”, a woman’s voice made Simon look and he saw two women, asking for directions. They soon got scared but the second women decided to ask if he spoke Russian. The woman spoke in her Russian language, “Do you speak Russian?”  
Simon was silent and that made the two women uneasy with him until he gave a patient smile and said, in his Russian language, “Yes. I do.” “Oh, that’s a relief.”, the woman showed Simon a map on Tokyo and she asked, “How can we get to here?”, while pointing at the place that they wanted to go. Thankfully, Simon knows how to travel around this place than anyone else. “Just go straight down this road.”, Simon pointed at where the women need to be at and he asked, “You on a trip?” “Yes.”, the women replied. “This is a very nice city. I’m sure you’ll enjoy yourselves” “Thank you.”, the women thanked Simon and he waved them goodbye. “If you like, drop by my shop sometime.”, the women waved him goodbye and they walked to their destination. Simon smiled…

 

To the north, you have a massive entertainment district. On any given day, over a million people can be found here, in Ikebukuro. It's a city overflowing with strangers… Both he and she... They all come here, looking for something. And they come to this city, hoping to change something.   
“All... right… We still need class representatives. Do we happen to have any volunteers for this?”, You come to a new city.  
And no one here knows who you used to be. You get a chance to become someone new. But… Anri raised her hand while Mikado was about to. “Oh... uh... Sonohara... Anri Sonohara. So, is there anybody else? Then, that's it for the girls. Okay, Anri, it's your turn.”, Anri stood up and walked up to the front of the class. She seemed to be nervous. “Um, well I...I was wondering if there is a boy who wants to be a class rep with me?”, all of the boys blushed as well as Mikado. I kinda want to, but it seems like it might be sort of a hassle.  
But then again, Mikado said in the back of his mind. if I let someone else do it, then… Mikado soon noticed that Anri was looking at him or was she looking at the seat that was behind Mikado? He wasn’t too sure but he can feel that Anri wants him to be a class rep with her. “You should do it.”, a classmate whispered. “Why would I wanna do that?” “Do it!”, all of the boys were starting to whisper to each other. “Sounds kinda lame.”, Mikado had to make a choice, either do it or don’t. “I’ll do it.”, Mikado raised his hand and everyone looked at him. Anri picked up a book but since she didn’t know his name, he decided to tell her, “I'm Mikado... Ryugamine.”  
When the class was over, both Anri and Mikado were class reps. Mikado soon called out her name and walked up to her. “Anri?”  
She looked at him. “So tomorrow, guess we need to go to that meeting with the other classes…”, Anri soon looked to her left and she saw a teacher coming to her, who seems to be a creepy one. “ You know, that'll be my first time attending something like that-” “Listen! I have to go right now! I'm sorry!”, Anri soon ran away and Mikado wondered why. “Well, aren't you smooth?”, Masaomi’s voice grabbed Mikado attention as Masaomi drew a pink heart around where both Anri and Mikado’s name was written. “I remember how in grade school, you'd get all teary-eyed if someone even whispered a rumor about you. And now you're acting all pimp, making plans for your big hook up with her. “Whatever.”, Mikado sighed. “But, your last move kinda weak. If you want high school romance to be a rollicking ride, then you're gonna have to admit there's some shame in your game and step up to the cut.”, Masaomi drew a cross across the heart with his pink chalk. “I wasn’t trying to-” “Why not you and me pick up some chicks?”

 

“You like what you see? How couldn't you! 'Cause with these good looks and my awesome moves, you want me!”, the two women stood up and walked away, while Mikado knew that it wasn’t going to work. They're not gonna go out with a high-schooler, Mikado said in his mind. They come here, looking for some sort of change. But change does not always come so easily. Just because you change where you are, doesn't mean you've changed who you are.   
“Huh? As if.” “Yeah, I've already got a boyfriend.”, three teens were on their phones, texting. “Not a problem. Having a drink with a guy, even if he's hitting on you, still isn't cheating.”, Masaomi said. “So d'you hear the latest? That new boyfriend Yumi has, he's with the Dollars.”, the two girls looked at the third and were soon surprised. “What? Shut up!” “That’s gotta freak her out.” “So interesting. Let's grab a drink and you can tell me all about it.”, Masaomi said but the girls weren’t buying it. “Aren't the Dollars the biker gang who would trash everything?” “What? Oh, they don't do that.”, There are groups in this city who, at times, become quite violent. Members of these groups, they wear a color to symbolize who they represent. They're known as the color gangs. But there is another group, one whose power and influence grows. And they have no color. They're different, transparent. That's the color of a group known as the Dollars. They're a unique group with growing numbers, whose members are collected through their website. “Oh yeah. You know, I heard the other day that the Dollars are the ones behind all those crazy stabbings lately.” “No way!” “Fascinating! Why don't we go get that drink now? Come on, I'll take you someplace nice.”

 

 

“Oh man, why'd they have to bail? You know, I bet it was your gloomy face that scared those chicks off.”, Masaomi was in a bad mood, while they both walked until someone called out, “Hey, Masaomi!”  
It was Erika, Walker, and Kyohei. “Hey, hey!”, Masaomi greeted the three-man group. “It's that dude with the manga name. Uh, let me see, what was it? Mikado! That was it!” “You wanna hit a comic book store?”, Erika asked. “Because…”, Walker took out a manga book. “Suzie Yasuda's gonna be there and do a book signing today!” “Ugh! Keep that stuff on the down low, will ya!?”, Kyohei demanded Walker. “Huh? What for? I can't get enough of Suzie's books, they're so cool…”

 

“The Dollars? They've got a continuous duel with the Flame Haze, deep within the sub-basement of Sunshine 60, right?”, Walker asked. “You've got it wrong, Yumatchi. That's the angel who flies through the sky, flashing her panties, singing ‘Pi-piru-piru-piru’ “., Kyohei looked at Mikado and he was curious about why did Mikado bring up that subject. “What are you asking about the Dollars for, anyway?”, Kyohei asked. “Nothing. I was just curious.”, Mikado replied. “What? Did that story ya heard earlier scare ya?”, Mikado looked at Masaomi. “There are a lot of rumors about them. Well, it is they're pretty dangerous.”, Kyohei said as his hands were in his pockets. “Wow, you don’t say.” “I wouldn't try and get near them just for kicks. The less you know about those guys, the better.”, Kyohei said in a serious voice. You are so freaking cool. Know what you are? You're the wise older brother character.”, Kyohei started to blush but minimum. “Or do you get girls with daddy issues who call you ‘papa?’ “ “No, no, no. I think he's-” “Stop it!”, There are places in this city where a good person should never go.

 

“You'll no puke, I promise! Just try it once and you'll see it's true! Once time not enough to kill you.”, while Simon was handing out flyers, two men walked down the sidewalk near Russia Sushi. “Man, I’m starving.”, a man had a brownish suit, but his striped unbuttoned suit, brown, dreadlocked hair prevented him from looking too formal to people, he also wears glasses. “Yeah, I know.”, the man that was behind the other man had blond, spiky hair, bartender suit, blue sunglasses on his eyes, and black pants and shoes that fit in with the rest of his suit, although his spiky, blond hair doesn’t fit in with the rest of his formalness, it still strikes fear into others or so it seems. “Let’s grab something to eat.”, suddenly, a horse’s whine was heard and the blond looked as well as the man with the dreadlocks. “That the Headless Rider!?” “No way!”, the Headless Rider rode across the street from where the two men were and rode off into the distance when it came. “It’s too early for spooky stuff…”, the man with dreadlocks said and he walked away. “....Always working…”, the blond said to himself before following the man with dreadlocks. Sometimes, a person can be swallowed up by a city like this, leaving others to look for their trace. I'll find her. I know I will. My love for her will pull me to her, Seiji said in the back of his mind. Anri looked around for a bit in a crowded alleyway until she spotted a familiar figure. “Mika?”, Anri ran up to the presumed Mika and she soon grabbed her by the wrist. “Mika!”, she smiled but then her smiled faded when she looked at her. This was not how Mika looked like. She had a scar around her neck and she had light blue eyes, as well as red-orange hair. She stared at her with a blank expression. Anri blushed, “I-I thought you were my friend, I'm so sorry!”, Anri soon ran away while ‘Mika’ continued to look at where she was running to, still with a blank expression. You see, in this city, danger can be found anywhere. Anri caught up to her breath until suddenly, someone called out to her, but it wasn’t in a nice way. “Hey, bitch…”, Like here. “Come on! Hang out with us.  
I know my good looks and charming smile can't be intimidating. But hey, wait!”, and there…

 

What he was seeking was change. “Oh, come on. You're kidding me, right?”, Masaomi looked and saw a bunch of gang members, his face soon written with a serious expression. The potential of a new place gave him hope that something different might happen here. But what was really waiting for him was the dark underbelly that hides just below this city's surface. Doubt begins to overtake him. He starts questioning if he can really make it here. And then, he gets scared. “I know what you’re thinking.”, Mikado stopped walking when he approached Masaomi. “Ride the train and you're treated like a perv! Walk a block and hawkers scam ya.  
Stay home too much and the neighbors strike! And then the Dollars and the Headless Rider… Tokyo is a concrete jungle!!!”, Masaomi soon pointed at Mikado’s face. “But! That said! It is a challenge that you must overcome! You wanted to be a real Ikebukurian, didn't you? Then accept your challenge, Mikado Ryugamine!”, he pointed at Mikado again and he soon smiled. “Hey, and no matter what happens, I've always got your back.” “Thanks, man.”, Mikado smiled and he followed Masaomi. “And when we're out hitting on girls, do me a favor: Just smile.” “Um... I don't know how much luck you're gonna have hitting on girls over 20.”, Mikado said. “So? Who cares? The point is just to talk to them. If you actually get digits, bonus.”, Mikado soon stopped when he saw three girls bullying Anri, while one person were behind the girls. “So, you're still walking around, trying to act all high, even though Mika Harima is gone.”, the first girl protested. “And now you're the class rep?” “Whoa, check it out. That chick is totally getting bullied.”, Masaomi whispered as they both peaked through a wall. “But those other girls are so cliche, they're more funny than scary.”, Mikado said as the three girls continued to assault her. “You know, her boyfriend is with the Dollars.” “Hiroshi!”, the man with the yellow hoodie soon showed out his appearance. “Yo! Wassup dawg? What do you say I ring up my Dollars brothers? Get my homies here and I'll show you how I roll.”, You know his kind. He can be found in any country. “Fo sho!” “Wow, you gotta love a guy who goes for the classics.”, Mikado had to think of something to get Anri out of there. You really should step in and try to help her, but how do I do that?, Mikado said in the back of his mind as a play appeared in his mind. He would walk up to them and force them to leave her alone but Hiroshi would probably step in and kick Mikado’s ass. Oh man, those guys are gonna kick the crap out of me., he’s afraid that it might not end well and he thought up another scenario. He could just greet Anri and get her out of there without any violence. Perfect. That'll work!, Mikado knew that scenario would work but before he could intervene, someone said, “Bullies, huh?”, Mikado looked back and saw the Info Broker. “You wanna save the day, don't ya?”, It's times like this, when things happen in our city, that defy the imagination. Izaya smiled. “U-Umm... Well I…”, Izaya soon made Mikado walk into the group of bullies while he smiled with smug look on his face. “What are you-”, Izaya soon pushed him in. “Huh!? No no wait, hold on, I…”, he soon took a few leaps before he was in front of the three bullies. “What, dork?” “Well, you see, I-” “Bullying people is lame. It's pathetic, really.”, Izaya interrupted and they all looked at him. “What are you? Like 40? Butt out.”, one of the bullies said. “Listen, it's not my problem if you lovely ladies get pummeled to death and die. I can knock your teeth down your throat, or you can bag on my age when I'm actually just 23, I don't care. You're in a class that's so beneath me, it doesn't matter.” “Huh?” “Human beings are weak things. But, beating up chicks isn't really my shtick.”, whoosh, the girls suddenly didn’t notice the sound of a knife going at the speed of light and the girl who had a bag with her, the shoulder straps soon magically got cut by something sharp, and some of her stuff fell out. When he walked up to the girls, they were suddenly filled with fear and he picked up the girl’s phone. “So, I guess the next best thing I can do is take your precious cell phone, and smash it.”, he dropped the pink flip phone and he stomped on it, making everyone surprised or filled with fear. And he began to stomp it again and again, while he started to laugh like an absolute maniac. Each and every time he stomped on it, each and every time the girls looked down and up at him. After a few stomps, he stopped. His foot stopped smashing the phone and he stopped laughing. “And now I'm bored…”, Izaya’s smiled had faded away. “I guess that's enough cellphone smashing for one day.”, he soon smiled and the girls cuddled up in fear. “H-Hiroshi!” “Yo yo yo! You going down, fool!”, Hiroshi approached Izaya in a rather hood way. “Violence? Ooh, that's so scary.”, Izaya taunted and Hiroshi took the bait. “Wha- You mother-” “Whoa, you're too tough for me!”, Izaya dodged his attack while he brought out his pocket knife and slashed some where he wouldn’t suspect or did he? Suddenly, Hiroshi’s hair was cut by Izaya’s pocket knife and left rather a half bald haircut. 

 

Hiroshi started to freak out and when he turned around the girls started to freak out as well. “Hey, wait! Stop!”, he ran but then he slipped and fell to the concrete. “Your ass is trapped, dog!!!”, Hiroshi ran away and Izaya began to chuckle loudly. “He didn't even know it was coming.”  
Meanwhile, SonicFan kept her identity a somewhat secret with her hoodie over her face until suddenly she saw a man running away in panic. “Wait…”, she soon noticed something had happened and she decided to follow where he had last been. When she went in the alleyway and found a way to the streets, she soon saw Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri with the Info Broker. She hid behind the wall and she knew she was a little too late to get Mikado and Anri out of that bully problem. Her cat ears perked up so she can listen to what they were saying. “Man, that was truly impressive. Trying to save the oppressed girl from the bullies?”, Mikado and Anri looked at each other and Mikado blushed. “So Masaomi, it's been a while.” “Yeah, it has.”, Masaomi acknowledged that Izaya knew Masaomi and it was before Mikado even moved to this city. “That's a Raira Academy uniform, yeah? Well done on getting in.” “Oh, right, thanks. I didn't expect to see you, Izaya. You're not normally in Ikebukuro.”, So, this is the Izaya Orihara that I'm absolutely not to piss off, Mikado said in the back of his mind. Izaya looked at Mikado with a grin on his face. “Oh, sorry, this guy here's just a friend.” “Hmm…”, Izaya stood up. “I am Izaya Orihara, you are?”, Izaya question Mikado. “I'm Mikado Ryugamine.”, Mikado bowed respectfully. “Sounds like the name of an air conditioner.”, SonicFan frowned while Mikado looked up at him. “So then, what brings you out this way?”, Masaomi asked. “I came to see somebody.”, Izaya looked at Mikado, Mikado’s spine shivered when he glared right at him. “And now I have.”, SonicFan kept her identity under her hoodie while Mikado gaped at Izaya.

 

All of a sudden, a convenience store trash can was thrown into the air and hit Izaya hard but not hard enough to kill him. Izaya soon stumbled onto the hard concrete floor and the three students gaped at Izaya. That was like, a convenience store trash can. That came flying at us, but why?, Mikado said in the back of his mind as he looked back and he looked at Izaya with a surprised look. “Holy shit…”, Masaomi smiled, he knew who it was. Izaya stood up, a little bit in pain but not that much. “Well, Well…”, a man’s voice brought the attention to the teens and the Info Broker. “What’s up, Izaya?”, the blond man walked and stopped in front of Izaya, just a few inches away. SonicFan heard the commotion and when she looked out from the corner, she gasped but quietly so that way he couldn’t hear her. Is that a bartender?, Mikado questioned in his mind, he was confused, why did a bartender want to beat Izaya up? The bartender grabbed his sunglasses and placed them in his vest. “Didn't I tell you never to set foot in Ikebukuro again?”, the bartender had a creepy yet angry smile, his eyes filled with rage and anger. “You remember that, Izaya, don't ya?”, Izaya knew he was in trouble, like as always. “Shizu-chan… Last I heard you had some gig, working over by the West gate.” “Got fired ages ago. And I'm pretty sure that I've told you never to call me that. My name is Shizuo Heiwajima. Try to get it right.”, both SonicFan and Mikado gasped. SonicFan gasped quietly with surprise and fangirling while Mikado gasped loudly, with shock and fear. Shizuo Heiwajima!? That's the other guy I'm absolutely not to piss off!, Mikado cowered in his mind, he knew that it was the second person not to piss off… He smiled angrily as a blood vein popped out from his head, meaning he was extremely pissed off. Mikado gulped in fear. “Oh, come on, Shizu-chan. So I pinned you for something you didn't do. Who knew you'd get so mad?” “Oh, I'm not mad. I just wanna beat the shit out of you.”, Shizuo snapped, while his breath fumed with anger, like a dragon. Izaya was at first serious until he smiled, “You know, the problem with you, Shizu-chan, is that you can't be swayed by reason and that's bad. Really bad.”, Izaya soon took out his pocket knife and pointed it at Shizuo, trying to threaten him. “Now let me go...:”, Izaya demanded as Anri was filled with absolute fear and terror, as Izaya pointed his knife at the bartender. 

 

Suddenly, Hiroshi brought his reinforcements and shouted, “There! That's the guy!”, while his crew ran up and surrounded the whole group except for SonicFan since they didn’t notice her. “No punk ass bitch gets to make a fool outta me!!!”, Hiroshi barked. “And you don't go playing around with the Dollars!”, a dollar member soon noticed Shizuo. “What's with the bartender?” “I don't know? He wasn't here a minute ago.”, Hiroshi answered back in confusion. “Is that Shizuo Heiwajima!?”, one dollar member recognized the familiar man that was standing there as Shizuo Heiwajima himself. “What the hell do you want!?”, Shizuo gave the members an angry and mad glare and they all backed up in fear. In the face of fear, your average man will lose his ability to think rationally. Soon, the dollar member gave out a battle cry and he ran up to Shizuo. Suddenly, Shizuo was hit on the head by a wooden plank that the dollar member and inside his head, the impact made a coup and a countercoup on his brain and thankfully, thanks to him drinking milk and having a thick skull, it didn’t kill him but… that made him far angrier. Mikado and Anri gasped and SonicFan kept her mouth shut. Damn, that’s gonna leave a mark…, SonicFan said in the back of her mind and she knew that made Shizuo far angrier and mad. Shizuo had his hands on his head, while vision was quickly recovering, although his vision has a little bit of red around it, he can still see… Hiroshi and the others were surprised and they thought that it really did it to him good but not until he fumed and hissed in fury, a few drops of blood escaped from his head and he stood up straight. “You aimed for my head.”, he finally spoke. “You have to know a blow like that could kill a guy, right?”, he said while blood was streaming down his face and his bowtie was loose. The dollar member smiled a little, only a little before the next sentence made him shiver in fear “And this means that you were intentionally trying to kill me, right?”, the dollar member dropped his broken wooden plank. “So then, whatever happens next…”, he turned his face around and gave the dollar member a very horrifying, creepy, and send shivers down your spine look, smiling, with blood pouring down on his face, and his pupils were tiny like if he was a batshit crazy homicidal person ready to kill anyone. “....is what you deserve, right!?”  
Suddenly, the dollars member was quickly and very hardly punched on the face and it sent him flying, while all of his clothes (except for his underpants) all went off, it was like if Shizuo didn’t even give a shit about logic. The dollars member soon crashed onto the wall and pavement and SonicFan held in her laughs with both of her hands. Men with overwhelming power instinctively strike fear into the hearts of others. He's violence personified... It's what he lives and breathes… Simply put, he is the very definition of violence. Shizuo quickly grabbed and threw a dollars member and threw him onto another. Another man tried to punch him but Shizuo immediately punched him hard while another tried to attack as well as another but countered them both with punches and kicks. “We’re the Dollars!”, the member was immediately headbutted by Shizuo and was quickly punched. 

 

Hiroshi was filled with terror and he just froze there, like if Medusa came and turned him into stone. I mean, not really... That isn't us., Hiroshi thought, his mind screaming to get the hell out of there. Soon, his men retreated and Hiroshi turned back to see his men running away. “Why are you running!?!?”, Shizuo jumped into the air, “If we outnumber this-”, Hiroshi was immediately kicked by Shizuo, very hard, that his skull should’ve been broken. Izaya backed away from the frenzied fight and decided to give him a little goodbye. “Well, have fun!”, Izaya sneered and he ran away. Shizuo looked and he quickly grabbed a nearby vending machine. For a normal human, it’d be impossible to grab and carry a vending machine since it was very heavy, but Shizuo was born with superhuman strength and he can easily carry heavy items. Everyone (except for SonicFan) looked up at the vending machine that Shizuo was carrying with surprised and fear filling faces. Shizuo was about to begin his throw, “Where do you think you're going!?”  
When Shizuo threw the vending machine, suddenly, he soon saw someone or something ran past him. Was it his vision tricking him or was he seeing things? He saw rainbow hair, flowing in the wind as she was running. The teens also saw her running past them, S-SonicFan!?, Mikado noticed that her expression was an annoyed and angry look and it seemed that she was chasing Izaya. Before the vending machine could hit her, she quickly slid under when Simon jumped off the building and caught the vending machine. SonicFan quickly ran away while Shizuo was in a little bit in an awe and surprised state. Why did he come from the sky?, Maybe not the best question, but since I was asked… I was delivering sushi to a good customer on the top floor.

 

Shizuo looked across Simon, being silent and ignoring what he had said, “Shizuo. Fighting always- Shizuo?”, Simon noticed Shizuo was distracted by something or someone, but the teen group didn’t care, they needed to get out quickly. “Hey, Mikado! Time to split!”, Mikado didn’t hesitate and he quickly grabbed Anri’s wrist and they both ran. “Huh? What the... Mikado!”, Masaomi called out but they continued to run, not bothering to look back.  
SonicFan continued to run after Izaya and she was right on his tail. Izaya soon looked back and saw SonicFan, without her hoodie on. “Oh? A kitty wants to play with me?” “Shut up!!! And don’t call me a kitty again!!!”, she shouted as they both continue to run. But SonicFan was already starting to get tired and Izaya ran even faster. “You… get back here… You damn… prick!”, SonicFan soon stopped running and she caught her breath, while Izaya ran away and was never seen again. “Dammit… I should’ve done Leg Day…”, SonicFan said to herself as she breathed for more air. Since her cat ears were down, she didn’t hear footsteps coming from behind or maybe it was her breathing that made her not hear the footsteps coming from behind, as sweat poured down her face. “Oi…”, SonicFan was suddenly startled. “Were you the one that ran past me?”, his hand was on his forehead, to prevent any more bleeding from his head and SonicFan suddenly got a little scared when Shizuo said it in a serious yet suspicious way. SonicFan turned her head around to face Shizuo and when she did, Shizuo was suddenly surprised, it was like he had met her before but he couldn’t remember. He was so surprised, he had heard about the mythical creature but he never knew what she looked like, not until now. They both blushed a little and the whole place was silent. Usually, now and then, you would get some sort of prize, some sort of gift. Like a gift from the Gods. A miracle or curse? But this… It was a gift, a good and great gift that will teach it’s wise lessons to others, to make a change. Unless you chose to be with another wise person, that will protect you until the end… or when it is done with this world and play in another world that needs some change. You never know what will happen… “So… You must be the mythical creature that everyone’s talking about?”, SonicFan smiled and stood up. “Yep… And you must be the strongest man in Ikebukuro?”, SonicFan approached Shizuo with a smile on her face. “....Yeah….” “I noticed that gang member did a really hard impact on your head,”, Shizuo’s hand went down as she placed her hand on his head. “Yeah, that damn bastard hit me on the head…”, Shizuo growled and SonicFan knew that he needed a little help with some stuff. 

 

“I guess you need some help, huh?”, SonicFan’s hand went down and Shizuo looked at her. Help? Well, he needed some help and maybe she might be a good bodyguard. “Well, yeah. I think my company is willing to hire someone to be a bodyguard. You want to come with me?”, Shizuo asked and SonicFan gladly accepted. “Heck yeah. I would like to join your company.” “Alright. Before we can go, I gotta wipe off the blood off of my face.”, both Shizuo and SonicFan walked off to the distance while Izaya smiled behind a wall.  
Mikado panted as Anri was holding his hand and when he caught his breath, he looked at Anri. “Ah! I-I’m sorry!”, Mikado stood up and took a few steps back before apologizing. He scratched his head while blushing and he looked at Anri. Now and then, this city will give you a gift. These little presents contain big miracles. The very adventure you seek is now there before you, creating a host of new possibilities. And… “....H-Hey, I just-” “Thank you so much.”, Anri bowed. “I gotta go.”, Sometimes, the adventure never comes.  
Seiji walked until he saw who he had been longing for. The girl turned around and faced Seiji with a surprised look. Seiji smiled, “There you are. I've found you. My love…”  
“The Dollars struck again!” “Yeah, I heard they picked a huge fight with Shizuo Heiwajima in broad daylight.” “Sounds like the Dollars are flexing their muscles again.” “Now there's a war between the Dollars and Shizuo.”

 

“You know, Izaya was in Ikebukuro today.”, Shizuo said as SonicFan was near Shizuo, holding a cigarette that was lit. On top, was the Headless Rider and she knew that Shizuo really wanted him to get out of Ikebukuro or get wiped off the face of the Earth. “I was hoping that I could wipe him off the planet, once and for all. But then, Simon showed up…”, Shizuo sighed while the Headless Rider shrugged. “As well as her.” “Meh, I kinda interrupted, but maybe one day you might get him.”, SonicFan smiled. The black rider took out her phone and typed, while it got off the motorcycle and held her phone near them. SonicFan tapped Shizuo shoulder with her’s and they both read the message, _[You two look good together.]_  
SonicFan blushed, “Stop it…”, as well as Shizuo. “...Shut up…”  
This is a city overflowing with strangers… They all come here, looking for something or someone. They come to this city, hoping to change something. And I am no different.


End file.
